A Night To Remember
by seerstella
Summary: Theodore Nott had a promise with Draco to keep a secret that Harry couldn't know. But what happened if Harry wanted to be with Draco again? DMHP Slash.


This is for Drarry-for-Life's Contest, whose rules will be told after you read this story, because I don't want to make a spoiler to you readers. :D

Disclaimer: Just own the story. JKR owns the chars.

* * *

><p><strong>A Night To Remember<br>Draco x Harry  
>Seer M. Anno<strong>

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott was reading when he saw the flames in the fireplace became green and someone stepped in his room. Right on time, he thought with a small sigh.<p>

Theo rose from his armchair, smiling warmly to the man who came. The man was sweating, but his eyes were bright and his expression was excited. Theo blinked before shook hands with that man, who also was smiling.

"Nice to see you, Potter," he said coolly.

Harry Potter just smiled weakly and shoved a piece of parchment into Theo's hand. Theo opened it, although he had known what was written inside.

_I want to see Draco Malfoy._

"You know, that's not my problem." Theo said.

Potter made gurgling noises, which sounded like laughter. Theo exhaled before he showed Potter another parchment. Potter read it with interest, and after that he took a quill. Before he signed it, Theo stopped him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this. You know what the consequence is."

Potter frowned but eventually shook his head. Theo had to back away. He wanted to see Draco, who was Theo to forbid him? They both were unhappy, they needed to be together. "Alright then. Sign that and I'll take you to him."

Potter signed it automatically and Theo locked the parchment with a spell. "You may sit down. I just need to take it. Wait here, and don't touch anything."

Theo left as Potter sat down on the armchair. After a while, Theo back with a vial in his grip. The potion glowed with a grayish color before he gave it to the sitting raven. Potter just looked at him. Theo narrowed his eyes, truly clueless with what Potter was trying to tell him. Potter then pointed at him and then the potion.

"Oh. I already have one on my own," Theo said half-truthfully. "Just drink it already. Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

Potter smiled thankfully and then drank the potion.

* * *

><p>Harry was a mute. He had lost his voice in the Final Battle, when Voldemort casted a spell that took away his voice a second before the Dark Lord faced the death. Thankfully, he could do mind-spelling so his magic was fine. He usually wrote in a piece of parchment if he wanted to say something.<p>

Now, he was walking towards Draco's childhood home. The Manor: Draco's haven. Harry slowly walked towards the front door and knocked it.

Harry sighed in relief when the door opened. But he had to swallow his relief when he saw Narcissa Malfoy. Not Draco. _Where's Draco?_

"Oh, Harry?" Narcissa smooth voice, _just like Draco's_, greeted him. "Can I help you?"

Harry shoved the same parchment that he had shoved to Theo before. Narcissa opened it and read it. Her expression changed. She looked up at Harry with a big smile on her face.

"He's upstairs, just go and meet him."

Harry smiled to her and ran inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed when he heard a small knock. He raised his eyebrow. Who was coming in times like this? The house-elves wouldn't have any guts to disturb him this late, and only house-elves who knocked like that, small and almost unheard.<p>

"Who's that?"

No answer, but the knock turned louder. Draco turned impatient as he jumped and muttered a spell. The door opened with a bang, revealed the one and only, a smiling Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Narcissa Malfoy sank in the sofa, Theo sat next to her.<p>

"Theodore," she said, her voice small and hoarse. "Did he…?"

"He signed it, Mrs. Malfoy." Theo said, his voice was also small. "He wants this. Who are we to forbid them to reunite?"

"You didn't tell him to not to? Draco won't be happy to hear about this."

"I can't, Mrs. Malfoy. He insisted." Theo sighed. "I…" His words were cut when he saw a blonde young man rushed towards him, his face red.

"Draco!"

"You… you…" Draco was so angry if he was speechless like that. "Come, I want to talk to you." The blonde pulled his schoolmate roughly to the backyard.

Theo knew that Draco would be angry. That was why he tried his best to prevent Potter to sign the parchment. He didn't want to be confronted with the Malfoy heir. And now the heir was confronting him. Damn Potter.

"Are you crazy?" Draco asked. His tone was low, but after spent years in the same house with the blonde, Theo knew that Draco wasn't angry anymore.

"He is," Theo said, pointed to the house. Draco glared at him, but suddenly he fell to his knees and hung his head. His body was trembling. Theo gasped and kneeled next to the blonde. Now he preferred the angry Draco.

"He can't be here anymore. He told me that he wants to be with me. I can't do that! He can still meet me, but if he do this… what I did will be wasted."

"Draco… but he..."

"He has friends! Family! He has people who love him! He will not leave! He is not supposed to be here!"

* * *

><p>Draco walked in his bedroom, his face was so pale it looked translucent. Harry looked up and smiled nervously. He knew that Draco would not approve his decision. But he loved Draco, and he wanted to be with him.<p>

"No, Harry," Draco sighed. Harry frowned. _It's my fault Draco sighed. Is it my fault Draco…?_"I talked to Theo before." Draco's smooth voice cut his mind.

Harry's uneasy feeling turned to fear. "What?" he mouthed.

"You're allowed to come here every time you want to," Draco said sullenly. "But you are not allowed to live here."

Harry jumped from the bed. His hands flew to hit Draco on the chest. He did, though. He hit Draco's chest continuously and shook his head, tears coming from his eyes.

"Hey! Stop it! Harry! Stop it!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand. He looked at the raven with sadness in his eyes. "No, Harry. Please don't."

Harry couldn't stop crying. He shook his head as gurgling noises came up his throat. Draco pulled him to a hug and let him cry on his chest. "No, Harry," Draco whispered. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Why?" Harry mouthed, a small strangled voice came out.

Draco shook his head. He was crying too. "No, no, Harry, you can't. I want you to be happy. I love you too much to let you suffer here. Please, Harry, do it for me."

* * *

><p>Theo watched them via the slightly ajar bedroom door, his own eyes watered. The true love between them seeped into his inner core, made him shudder in sadness and awe. This was the scene he didn't want to see, but he couldn't look away.<p>

Draco Malfoy was dead and Harry Potter couldn't speak. But when Theo concentrated, he could hear words coming from and between them and Draco's hands cupped the raven's cheek as if he was still alive and well.

Theo knew what was written in their eyes. Both of them looked at each other with a desperate hope in their eyes. Draco looked at Potter, hoping that the raven wouldn't do anything crazy. Meanwhile Potter looked at Draco with a same desperate look, but with the completely opposed hope.

"Please, Harry. For me. You love me, right? Then do it. For me. Don't die for me. Don't die for the dead, Harry. Please."

Potter's tears came harder but finally he nodded. When Draco decided to kiss Potter, Theo closed his eyes. For a long time. And when he opened it, he was back in his drawing room, with a sleeping Potter on his armchair.

* * *

><p>When Potter was (finally) gone, Theo opened a small chest in his bedroom and pulled out two pieces of parchments. One of them was Potter's Death Agreement, which he had signed last night. Theo unlocked it and when the parchment already opened, he threw it to the lit fireplace.<p>

The second one was more crucial.

_Dear Theodore,_

_The Death Eaters have killed Pansy and Blaise. Both of them know about The Rendezvous Potion. Severus only told us, and we're the rest who are still alive. Please, Theo, if you survive, don't let the potion lose its power. Use it to help people, who cannot let go already, to meet with the dead, their beloved ones._

_Theo, you do know that I love Harry Potter very, very much that I will die for him. And that's what I'll do. Pansy showed me a prophecy before she died. "Neither can live while the other survives."_

_You're one of my best friend, and I know that you'll keep this secret. That is a prophecy between Harry and The Dark Lord. But when Pansy told me, I realize that it isn't for them alone, it is also for me and Harry. Someone has to die between us. Someone will be killed in the hands of Voldemort, and the other will be free and can move on._

_Theo, I'll die. And I'm not afraid of it, as long as my death served a purpose. I realize that The Final Battle has put some things to end. One of them will be The Malfoy's Family Line. The Dark Lord already killed my parents, my uncle, and my aunt has gone to a frenzy killer. I still remember how she liked to cuddle me when I was a kid. Deep inside I know that Aunt Bellatrix ever loved me; sometime, somehow, I know that she ever loved her family. Just like I love Harry._

_Please, Theo, don't tell Harry the reason why I died. He will blame himself to things he hasn't done wrong. I'm really sorry that I have to die, especially to you and to him, but you'll be the only one who knows, and no one else. If he wants to meet me, let him, use the Potion, but don't let him die for me or for anyone else. If he does that, my sacrifice will be a waste, because he died anyway. Can you?_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Draco Malfoy<em>

* * *

><p>Theo looked up, his eyes shiny with tears. His hands were trembling. Draco wrote that a week before he died, a week before the Final Battle. Potter was alive, only mute and got some scars, and he was truly devastated, but Draco was right, he had people who cared for him.<p>

When Theo Owled him, three and a half months after the Battle, and said that Draco and Narcissa's ghosts stayed in the Manor, Potter was more than excited. He came to Theo's house and Theo told him about the Potion. Potter was so happy, and Theo wondered if that was the first time Potter smiled after his love's death.

Theo let out a shaky breath. He remembered when Voldemort was still alive, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors were hiding in the dungeons, when he confronted Draco and Potter, and when Draco punched him for insulting his boyfriend. He remembered how hurt his face, although it couldn't be compared to the agony in his heart.

But now, when he was sitting in his bedroom, reminded himself about his best friend's death and his love to Potter, Theo was sure that bruise in his cheek had hurt much less.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>The RULES:<p>

1. Must keep Theo as in character: Yes I did that. He was the main one :D

2. There has to be a major flaw centered around either Harry or Draco: Harry was mute and Draco was dead, so there are flaws! (am I doing this right?)

3. NO FLUFF: I dunno if this one had any fluff, maybe someone can tell me? ;)

4. NOT TOO LONG please!: Ah, I know that the mods were glaring at me when I posted Hearts Collide which had too many chapters XD so I make this one short!

Hope you like it! I'm really sorry if you cried. Tissues for you! Been reading the ends of Windfallen and Beautiful World and in love again with the world of tears... Also, I read my friend's story and that inspired me. :D

And yes, I'll continue Who's That Little Girl now... :)


End file.
